


Justifying the Means [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: demon alchemist [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - Manga, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Serial Killer Ed, Serial Killers, Snark, Vigilantism, hughes spies on you for your own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ed becomes Central's local vigilante, thereby becoming Maes's problem. Roy finds something poetic in this.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He looked nervous, and nerves were never something you wanted to see in a person who might fly off the handle and kill everyone in sight, Maes reflected. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Justifying the Means [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Justifying the Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593422) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Crazy!Ed%20Verse/justifying%20the%20means.mp3) | 2:30:53 | 138.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[demon alchemist Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/demon%20alchemist.m4b) | 10:52:21 | 298.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/justifying-means) |  |   
  
### Music

_Golden Time Lover_ by Sukima Switch

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
